A Start of a New Beginning
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: Ever since HE came to her life, her world changed into a new point of view. His name is Tyler, and Bubblegum's in love with him she just keeps denying it. Will she keep rejecting her feelings towards Tyler? Or will she accept and face the new changes and challenges coming in her life?
1. Chapter 1

A Start of a New Beginning

_Hey guys this is a new story and my first fic of an Adventure Time show so I'm warning for the OOC's and I advertise my stories from Fairy Tail and Steven Universe. Please read if you watch these shows and kindly leave a follow/ favorite/ review. Hope you enjoy this story! Update will be in soon! 3_

**Chapter 1**: Meeting Tyler

Have you heard of the sugary sweet kingdom in the Land of Ooo? I thought so. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom! A Kingdom whose care is as sweet as the candy people. Now let as watch as they go on with their day.

One gumball guardian observed his surroundings. He peeked in one window and saw that Peppermint Butler hasn't solved the suitor problem yet. He went to find him and saw him on the topper most part of the Candy Palace.

"Peppermint Butler, you did not solve the suitor problem. The Princess must be lonely and I need you to find her a lover." Peppermint Butler sighed. He stood up and looked at him.

"Look man, you should leave her alone. She's not interested in anyone."

"But Peppermint, can't you see that she had served her kingdom for how many years from now. I fear that she will grow old just serving the kingdom and dir without an heir to her throne." Peppermint Butler thought of this for a while then said.

"Fine, but I need some help from someone." Peppermint Butler called someone and the other line picked it up.

"Hey Pep But, what's up?" Marceline answered.

"Uhh…Listen…do you know someone you think is perfect for the Princess?" Peppermint Butler was fidgeting his fingers. Marceline on the other hand was confused.

"Why?"

"I'm convinced that all the work she had done is for the Kingdom…and I don't want her to grow old without a lover."

"Ooookaaay…?"

"Just find someone and let them meet by lunchtime."

"Pep….*sigh* fine, maybe Tyler can fit in the biz…you know him, right? He helped us out last week."

"Great. I'll prepare the Princess, you get Tyler."

And with that the call ended. Peppermint Butler made his way to the lab. While walking, he can see the old suitors of Princess Bubblegum, sitting down still waiting for a chance to court her. As he walked in, he saw the room so dark. He went to her desk.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you to clean some time? It's a mess!" He kept fussing about the mess in the lab and Bubblegum just ignored him and she asked.

"What do you want Pep But?" She looked like a mess and her exterior looked like she hadn't gotten a chance to see the sunlight.

"I want you to dress yourself properly because we are going to have a guest today."

"And who is this guest? Pep, if you're trying to let me date someone again I would advise you not to because he has no chance anyway."

"But Princess can't you see? We're doing this for you! I mean, excuse me for being rude but you have done a lot to this kingdom that we live in and we are very thankful for that but we can't help but notice that you restrain yourself from the happiness you need and deserve. And I'm not gonna shut up if you don't dress for our guest." Bubblegum sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm flattered at what you said there, but this is the last time I'm doing this."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello?" Marceline called, seemed to be contacting a guy.

"Oh! Hey Tyler! Umm…My friend is having lunch in the Candy Kingdom and I was wondering if you can come have lunch with us. I wanted you to meet her."

"Uhh…Sure. Where will we meet?"

"Just come to my place and we'll both go together."

"Okay, sounds great! See you there!"

And the call ended

**Bonnibel's (PB) POV**

*sigh* I don't know why I have to do this. I mean I am happy with my life. Helping the Candy Citizens and guiding them better, but Pep's speech there….I don't know. I just prepared myself for this guest whose coming. Pep prepared the lunch and organized the dining room. I don't think it's necessary though coz the guest couldn't be that special to be prepared for. *Frustrated sigh* I'm starting to get annoyed with this and we haven't even met the guest yet. Let's just get this over with.

**Marceline's POV**

Yeah, I'm with Tyler. The fun part is that he doesn't know that he's going to meet Bonnibel. We're walking to Candy Kingdom.

"Soo…who are we meeting again?" I smirked.

"Get ready to be blown right out from your socks coz we're meeting The Princess of the Candy Kingdom."

"What?! You should've told me! I could've dressed properly!" I scoffed.

"You don't have to dude. Bonnibel is a close friend of mine. Plus you don't have to embarrass from her. Just be yourself."

"Okay, why did you invite me? What are you planning Marcie?"

"I was just hoping you would meet Bonnie…" I smiled so wide. Tyler didn't seem to buy it.

"Okay! Peppermint Butler called and he was asking me if I knew someone who can date Bonnie so I thought you can do it."

"But why me?"

"Because you're Tyler! Trust me, you both have a lot of similarities." Tyler still has an unsatisfied look.

"Okay look, this is the purpose of the date, right? You'll see if you take a liking at her." Ugh! He still doesn't look sure.

"C'mon! Do it for little Marcie." I gave him my childish smile. He sighed.

"I guess I have no choice since we're already here. And you're not little, Marceline." He gave me a nuggy on my head.

"Aw! *chuckles* Thanks Ty(Tie)" yep. That's how I roll.

**Bonnie's POV**

I waited at the front door of the palace. It's not that I'm eager to meet this 'guest' of mine but to see who it is. I saw Marceline coming up with a guy. I grew enraged. She's in this?! Ugh! I just can't stand it! The guy she was coming with looks familiar though. Oh that's right! I think he helped Peppermint Butler with the banners last week. I forgot to introduce myself to him and vice versa but at least I got a chance now? This is going to be a long day perhaps.

"Hey Bonnibel I want you to meet Tyler a friend of mine. Tyler this is Bonnibel. I call her by her first name by the way. Her full name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." We shook hands with each other then he suddenly bowed down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." He smiled and winked at me, almost like he knew that this is all his doing. I was speechless when pep saved me.

"Why don't we all take a seat and have lunch together." We all sat down together on the dining table. Not much was cooked though, just spaghetti. Even though it's my favorite I seemed to not touch it because I'm really starting to question a lot of things which are left unanswered. He looked at me.

"Princess, are you okay?" We were seated across from each other so there's no doubt he'll notice. I directly asked him in a whisper.

"Do you know that we are supposed to meet?" This question kept bugging me ever since he winked at me. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, Marceline told me she was invited to have lunch and she thought I could come with. She said from a close friend of hers so I believed in it until she told me it was a Princess and that I have o date her. Probably shocked at first but I got no choice since I'm already here." Hmm…I think I need more information.

"So tell me about yourself?" We asked in unison. I looked at Marceline and she laughed.

"No, you go first." Again

"No, you." And again. We just laughed it off.

"I'm sorry Princess but I have somewhere to go, maybe another time." He stood up and was about to take his leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have somewhere I need to take care of. Why don't we meet tonight? You seemed to do more research on me, are you?" What the? How does he know? Did Marceline told him about how I do that? Or am I just obvious? He chuckled.

"You're a bit obvious Princess. So I'll see you later then." He seemed interesting. I need to do more research about him.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to update soon oh and before I forget this is just an idea to my mind so I'm going to give you a chance to give your opinions/ requests/ suggestions. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

_Guys! Please leave your suggestions/ ideas/ opinions for the following chapters because I'm losing ideas. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review for the story. Thanks guys!_

Chapter 2: The Date

Tyler's POV

I find this girl, rather interesting. She's not like the girls I have met before. The feeling of her being a princess rather is a big difference because most girls are not royal blood. Her pink bubble gummy hair, her light pink skin, her pretty face, her poise as a princess. Glob, if I knew her well I'd tell more than what I just said. She might think that I'm mysterious but I'm okay with that. We barely knew each other anyway. Meeting her later would be rather nice, to know her much better. *sigh* Wait. Where are we going to meet again? *face palm* Oh that's right I forgot to tell her. Maybe I'll just visit her somewhere in the Candy Palace but I have to take precautionary measures. The guards might think I'm a robber. I looked to my left and saw the sun going down. Oh woops time to meet her. Wait. I gotta find Peppermint Butler to tell her I'll meet her in the gardens. I walked at the gates of the palace. A Banana Guard! Perfect. I gotta ask him. I walked up to him. He probably noticed me.

"Oh, Hey Tyler."

"Hey…Listen, do you know where Peppermint Butler could be?"

"Oh, he could be in the kitchen, I don't know. Try looking him there."

"Okay, thanks."

So the kitchen, huh? Well, I don't know where it is but I'll give it a shot at the dining room. The kitchen must be near that room. I went there in the dining room and found a door. I peeked in to find Peppermint Butler there. Huh? Who knew? I walked up to him.

"Hey Pep!" He seemed to notice me.

"Tyler, Are you here to meet the Princess?" I rubbed the back of my neck, a faint blush seen.

"Oh, yeah, tell her I'll meet her at the gardens."

**Meanwhile at the Lab**

Bonnie's POV

Tyler, that guy's so mysterious. I've been coming up with a lot of theories and done a little research but something's really missing. First off, is he human? No, let's just start with Pep's speech. I haven't been cascading myself from my own happiness. I never do. What I did to Brocco….it was for the best. I didn't feel anything. I only love him the same way as the Candy Citizens. But to Tyler…he's not candy. He's just an acquaintance. No more, no less than that. I just find him quite, interesting. As I did my little research, he is observant. I also seemed to notice that he brings a book with him. His clothing is quite casual if I should say. He's friends with Marcie. Speaking of which, Marcie brought the guy earlier for lunch. Does she know too? She must be part of it. Agh! I shouldn't play dumb. Just then door opened. It's Pep.

"Pep, what is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to meet with someone tonight?" Oh that's right. I'm supposed to meet him, to know him better.

"He's in the gardens waiting for you." I'll just leave this messy lab and find more research. I got my equipment and notes to use. I walked out of the lab and went to the gardens. It was quiet, apart from the splashing of the fountain and blowing winds. I see no one's here.

"There you are, Bonnie." I turned around to see Tyler upside down on a tree and our faces inches away. He flipped his way down.

"Is it okay to call you by your first name, Your Majesty?" He was being formal. He was a gentleman side.

"S-Sure. It's fine by me, as long as when you look for me, call me Princess or something."

"What's with those gadgets there, you going to test it on me?" There he goes again.

"Yes. Is it okay if I ask questions and do research on you?" He smiled, mischievously.

"Sure, as long as these equipment, notes, glasses and lab coat is off." He removed and took my equipment, notes, my glasses and my lab coat.

"What, why?"

"You look much prettier than those things." I just smiled awkwardly.

"Uhm…Thank you."

"Go ahead then, ask questions away."

"Are you human? What is your species?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not human and my species you say, I won't tell you. I'm not candy too."

"Your age?"

"I'm 20, nearing 21."

"What do you…usually do?"

"A lot of things of things, Bonnie. Hey, why don't I show it to you? The night is still young. Shall we go?" He stretched a hand towards me. I feel uncomfortable. I took it anyway. He led me outside the garden and outside the kingdom. I'm not sure where we're going. I can hear music and a lot of people shouting. A party? So he likes to party.

"A party?"

"Yep. Do you dance?"

"Sure I do-"

"C'mon" He pulled me through a crowd. We started dancing and I feel kinda awkward right now because this is not the kind of research I was hoping for. I saw Finn and Jake over there from the side. They went towards me.

"Hey PB! You joining this party?" Jake asked me.

"Uhh…Yeah! Just partyin" Finn looked at my side and Tyler was standing next to me.

"Hey Bonnie, who are these?" He pointed to Finn and Jake.

"Oh, this is Finn the human and this is Jake." I pointed to each one.

"Finn, Jake, this is Tyler." I pointed to Tyler.

"Nice to meet you Finn the human, Jake. Shall we go, Bonnie?" He reached out another hand. I unconsciously it and looked at Finn and Jake.

"I-I'll see you guys around." And with that we left the party.

"Wow. Is that boy actually human?" He asked as I let go of his hand.

"Yeah, he saved me a lot of times already." I told him. He chuckled.

"I guess they must be that brave." I looked at him and asked.

"Soo…where else are we going?"

"Oh, we're going on a small village."

"Why?"

"I'm showing you what I usually do." We headed to this village. It seemed to be located on the woods. This must be the Tree People's Village.

"What are we supposed to do here? Do you come here?"

"I come here all the time. I even came here earlier. I help the people here. There was this one day, I came wandering around and found this village. Their trees were being burnt down and the people were trembling in fear. I helped them solve their problem and built them new houses. Their lifestyle and living wasn't very pleasing so I acted as their leader and guided them better than what they are and now, the people here lived much peaceful and as a teacher, well I could say I'm proud." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I just chuckled. He looked down and put his hands on his pockets.

"The day that I found this village, was the day I left my home, and that day was the best day of my life. If I hadn't left my home, I wouldn't have saved these people. Grew close to them and I grew to love them. I deeply cared for them." He…He cared for people. Why does this touch my heart? We have similarities but we have differences as well.

"Where is your home?" I asked but he shook his head.

"That will be another time too, Bonnie. I…I don't really want to talk about it right now." He rubbed the back of his head and look at his left. I placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it….Where are we going this time?" I tried to change the subject. He led me to a cliff. We sat on the edge.

"Well, now you know most about me, how about you? Tell me about yourself." He leaned on his arms and looked at the stars. I became speechless. I don't know what to say, what to tell. *sigh*

"You do research, huh?"

"Y-Yeah"

"You like science then. Hmm….Science, science…" He pointed the sky.

"Look at the sky." I looked up and see nothing but stars.

"What do you see?"

"That's a ridiculous question."

"Just answer it."

"I see….stars."

"Stars. Stars are cosmic energy engines that produce heat, light, ultraviolet rays, x-rays, and other forms of radiation. They are composed of gas and plasma, a superheated state of matter composed of subatomic particles. Though the most familiar star, our own sun, stands alone, about three of four stars exist as part of a binary system containing two mutually orbiting stars. No one knows how many stars exist but the number would be staggering. Our universe likely contains more than 100 billion galaxies, and each of those galaxies may have more than 100 billion stars. Only 3000 stars are clearly to see here in the naked eye." I just listened as I lied down on my back and gaze at the stars. I looked at him and he chuckled.

"It's fascinating though. People find an interesting way to make other people take interest on the stars. Like wishing on a star or, what they call, a shooting star. Wish on one and it will come true. *chuckles* Have you ever believed in that before?"

"No, why? It's just a meteoroid entering an atmosphere, thus becoming a meter." His arm pointed at the meteoroids.

"There are a lot of shooting stars out here tonight. Why don't you wish one? The one wish you always wanted." I laughed. Hmm…I don't know.

"I don't know…it seems childish."

"Just give it a try. Who knows, maybe your wish will be granted? Just close your eyes and silently make a wish. You don't have to tell it." I laughed again. I guess I have no choice then but to do it, huh? I closed my eyes and wished. When I was done, I caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"I…I just thought maybe you could…come with me tomorrow at the village and I'll introduce you to them." I think I don't have anywhere or anything to do.

"Sure. I'll come with." A long silence but I started to wonder.

"You're an astronomer, you sure know a lot about stars. You even memorized a whole definition of it."

"Hah…yeah, my dad made me memorize a whole book about astronomy. It was pretty crazy." He started to stand up and stretched a hand to help me get up when I lose footing on my right foot.

"AAHH!"

"I got ya." Suddenly he spun me around and stopped, centimeters away from our faces. We look eye to eye, our blush faintly seen on a night sky. His pair of strong arms hold me like he didn't want me to go. I feel protected for some reason. Now I can see his handsome features clearly. His slick black hair, his kind, polite, caring personality, his manners.

"So…you had enough information for your research?" He asked me, I'm still in his hold and we're still staring at each other. I grew speechless, again so I just nodded my head.

"Good. I'll walk you home to your Palace."

He let go of his embrace but he didn't let go of my hand. I was safely courted to the kingdom and we said our goodbyes. I hurriedly ran into my bedroom. I face planted my pillow. What is this new feeling? What is Tyler trying to do?

**End of Chapter 2**

_Soo…tell me what you think about this chapter? _


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings and Jealousy

Chapter 3: Feelings and Jealousy

Finn's POV

Man I'm tired. Ice King's spy duties made me kinda exhausted. Me and Jake were on our way home when we heard this loud party music. That got me feelin' so pumped up! Me and Jake looked at each other. I smiled.

"Let's go Jake!"

"Oh yeah! Party Time!"

We made our way through there then I saw PB with this dude. It was weird seeing PB with someone. I just froze there like my whole world stopped in just a second. PB was goin this way. I can't seem to speak.

"Hey PB! You joining this party?" Jake asked. She was looking a bit nervous and her eyes were going around the place.

"Uhh…Yeah! Just partyin" I looked at PB's right to see that dude was standing next to her.

"Hey Bonnie, who are these?" Bonnie? Who's Bonnie? Is that PB?

"Oh this is Finn the human and this is Jake." She pointed to each one of us.

"Finn, Jake, this is Tyler." Tyler? Who the zoinks is Tyler to Bubblegum?

"Nice to meet you Finn the human, Jake. Shall we go Bonnie?" He stretched out his hand, for PB to grab on. I was hoping she wouldn't take it but she did.

"I-I'll see you guys around." I was soo…quiet. I have this new weird feeling. It's not the same when I saw Ricardio. It's different. I want to go home first.

"Jake, I'm going on ahead. I'm pooped out." I didn't want to ruin Jake's fun time.

"All right man. I'll be there as soon as I can." I didn't look at Jake anymore. I was feeling so depressed. I don't know why. I'm not in to PB anymore. I went to my bed and held the piece of Bubblegum's hair. When I saw it, my heart started racing. My lips curved up into a smile. I just don't know. Why I'm feeling like this. I just slept, still holding Bubblegum's hair.

**Next Morning…**

Finn's POV

I want to ask Jake if he knew that guy, but I don't know. I feel embarrassed by it, but I asked anyway.

"Hey Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that Tyler guy?"

"Well..he looks familiar. I think he was the guy we saw last week with Peppermint Butler." I looked away.

"Uh..right." I said as we ate breakfast.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up with soft paws patting my face. I pushed it away and got up. I yawned and stretched. I went to do my morning routine and went down for breakfast. Somehow, I feel excited about today. After what happened last night, I was just in a fit of curiosity. Tyler, I still don't know what kind of species is he. He somehow resembles like a human but he just denied that fact.

My research about him is in a 50-50 state. Half bad at the same time half good. I don't know, its buzzerk. While I was doing my research, if you can actually call it a research last night, I felt comfortable around him. It was unusual. I didn't felt like that when I did my research on Brocco, or is it the fact that Tyler is a much different guy than Brocco.

Huh, then there's Finn. I don't know how I managed to think about him but I saw him last night and he saw me with Tyler. His expression was…I don't know, I can't quite put a finger on it. I remember him when he was just 13 and my I had low biomass to turn back to my original. We were doing pranks on Lemongrab. It was fun to be free from my responsibilities for a while. Then, when I was trying to stop Finn from kissing Phoebe (Flame Princess) because of her destabilized stats. I remember his outburst of him liking me? I was confused of course but I just shrugged it off.

"Good morning"

"Ah!" I was surprised by the sudden greeting that wrecked my train of thought. I looked around my room and saw Tyler sitting by the window.

"Sorry did I scare you? Or are you busy?" He said as he went down and come closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I said, changing the subject.

"I came to pick you up. Remember? We're going to the village today." I nodded my head as I remember the events that happened last night.

"So, let's go?" He said as he did the same gesture, he held out his hand. I took it as we went to the window. I saw a gumball guardian held out his hand and he carefully placed us down.

"So that's how you got there." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"Thank you!" He shouted to the gumball guardian as it gave a thumbs up to Tyler. We went through the forest as Tyler held on to my hand. We talked while we were heading our way and I couldn't shake the feeling that he's holding my hand. Tyler must have saw me looking at it as he jumped a little.

"Oh! Do you want me to let go?" I didn't know how to answer his question. I feel like I want him to let go at the same time that I don't want him to. I just looked the other way, pretending that I didn't hear anything.

"The weather is beautiful today" He said and I looked at him. He was smiling but I saw a hint of sadness in it too.

"Tyler-"

"TYLER!" I was interrupted by a sound of a child. I saw a small tree like figure coming our way. He was going to Tyler and Tyler crouched down and lifted her up in the air. As she landed, she was giggling. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Marie, growing taller now I see, and heavier too." Tyler said as he grunted on that. The kid named 'Marie' just laughed. Then she looked at me which surprised me.

"Is this your girlfriend Ty?" I was a little surprised from her statement. I looked at Tyler and he had a flushed face.

"No, no. That's not a way to treat a Princess, Marie." She gasped.

"You're a Princess?" She asked. I saw her have excitement in her question. I giggled and smiled at her.

"Why, yes. I'm a Princess." I said

"She's the Princess of the Candy Kingdom." Tyler whispered but I could hear it.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She said.

"Marie!" We heard a distant voice of a female call out to Marie.

"Mom's calling, let's go." And we all went to the village.

**End of Chapter 3**

_A/N: Hi guys! This is another chapter for you hope you like it. I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. Please support this story and if you liked it be sure to follow/fav and leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. 3 Thank you so much_


	4. Chapter 4 Curiouser, Curiouser

Chapter 4 Curiouser, Curiouser

Bonnie's POV

We walked to the small village and I saw a tree woman standing by the entrance. Marie ran towards her.

"Marie! Don't go running off like that!" The woman said. Tyler and I got close to them and she noticed us.

"Tyler! Good to see you."

"I see that you're back from your trip yesterday, Mrs. T" Tyler said.

"Oh, who is she?" She asked and I jumped a little when she looked at me.

"She's just a friend of mine. I just want to show her around." I saw her smirked.

"Well, don't go running in to trouble." She said as she left with Marie. I was puzzled and a little suspicious about that woman.

"So here she is." Tyler said and looked at the village. It was pretty decent for a village. They were all living in peace. I could see small tree children running around and some houses.

"How long was it when you found this village?" I asked, curious of Tyler's life

"I was just 18 when I found this village." He said as he waved to the tree people we pass by.

"Do you stay here?"

"No, I have my own place." We stopped by a cabin.

"Come on in" He said and we both entered the cabin. It looks so cozy in the inside.

"I come by here during the day just to check up on the village. Sometimes, I would just find time to leave and explore the land of Ooo." He said. I saw a shelf with books. They were all science books, specifically astronomy.

"Why do you have these?" I asked him.

"From time to time I study the universe. I just borrowed it from Turtle Princess." He said but I heard him mutter to himself.

"They lack information" He said. I was confused at what he said. Then we heard a knock coming from the door. Tyler opened it and revealed a tree man.

"Come, we have prepared a feast for you." He said, Tyler turned to me and smiled.

"Let's go" He said as we went to the center of the village. I saw a huge table made out of wood and a feast. It seems like everyone is joining in for lunch. Tyler sat at the edge of the table and I sat next to him. He smiled and I smiled back then he stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"Let us all acknowledge the presence of the Princess herself, Princess Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom, who came to us today." Tyler said. Everyone rejoiced and I was a little embarrassed at what he just did. He sat back down and I lightly punched him in the arm. He smiled at me.

"What was that for? I don't need formalities you know" I told him.

"Well, a Princess should be treated like a Princess should" I rolled my eyes and eat. After lunch we helped some of the tree citizens. Then night came. Tyler and I went back to the edge of that cliff.

"Thanks Tyler" He looked at me and smiled.

"I should be the one thanking you. They were really happy you know?" I chuckled.

"They're special. They're not like any normal trees. Even though they are small, they treat and respect each other well." He said, I looked at him and he was smiling. He turned to me and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Do you ever wish to go back to your home?" I asked him. He looked the other way.

"I don't have to." I wanted to ask him again but I was hesitant. We just gazed at the stars for a while before returning to the kingdom. We bid each other goodbye and I went to my chambers. I took my notes and started scribbling down the information I have just learned.

Tyler, such a mysterious figure who likes astronomy, adventures, and takes care of a village. I saw his desk earlier piled up with paper. I think he does research. More importantly, what he said earlier. He said that the books he borrowed lack information about astronomy. What is he trying to prove anyway? As a scientist, I would say that the books are pretty useless to be used for research. It would be best if you observed it yourself.

I am also observing myself as well. I realized that it was just the 2nd day for me to meet him and I am starting to feel comfortable around him. Better yet, I start finding him interesting. Typical, I need more information that's one. But his whole life story is something to be unfold. I'm never like this to a guy. Tyler, what are you doing to me?

**End of Chapter****4**

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this story 3 If you liked it, please follow/fav and write down a review down below! I'd really appreciate it, very much!_


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

Chapter 5 I Love You

Tyler's POV

4 months passed since me and Bonnie met. We grew close, well in my opinion that is. I grew fond of her ever since I met her. She was unlike the others, she was unique, which made me wonder why I'm so interested in her. I have this feeling. I couldn't somehow put words into it. It's like whenever I see Bonnie, I just wish I could tell her how much I want to be with her. I wanted to know if I even mean anything to her.

I never felt this feeling before. It's like I somehow changed my old habits because of her. When I go near her, I could feel my insides flipping. This is quite the exaggeration but I speak the truth. I'm just telling how I feel.

I started wandering off and I somehow ended up in the Candy Kingdom. As much as I wanted to go with her, I must know what I must do first. I contacted Marceline. She was the one who introduced me to her. I waited for the other line to pick up and it did.

"Hey Ty, what's up?"

"Marcie I need your help. I don't know what I'm doing"

"Easy there Ty, you don't sound like yourself. Come by my place and we'll talk" And she ended the call. I'm not myself? What does that even mean? I just hurried to Marceline's cave. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Oh hey Ty, come in" She said and we went in. We went to her living room and I sat down.

"So how are you with Bubblegum? Is she in to you?" I looked at her as I placed my elbows by my knees.

"I don't know about that" I said and looked away. I felt my cheeks red.

"You needed my help?" She asked and I sighed.

"Marcie I don't know this feeling…This might sound off but I think I like her" I saw her smirk and she placed a hand on my head.

"I don't think so Ty" She said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Try and put your feelings to words. Describe it like, _my heart burns as I saw her, gracefully walking towards me. _You know something like that" She laughed. I laughed as well as she did an accent while saying those things.

"But, I'm not a poet. I'm not as good as you" I joked and we both laughed. I saw her grin and looked at me.

"You know what Ty, I think you're in love" She said. Love? Is this what it feels like? Is this what it is?

"I'm…in love…?" She snorted at my curiosity

"Yeah dork" She said.

"S-So…what should I do?" I asked

"Go tell her how you feel" I suddenly felt nervous. W-What if…What if she doesn't love me back?

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked her.

"Come on dude" I looked at Marceline.

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Ty, you're over thinking to yourself" She said and she started pushing me out her door.

"Now go tell her!" She said. When I was out the door I looked at her.

"But-"

"Good luck Ty!" She said and closed the door. I took a deep breath and released it, now to tell her. I started walking but my legs seem frozen to even move. I'm not ready. Maybe I could tell her tonight? I hope I don't mess this up.

Bonnie's POV

I was at my lab trying to come up with new formulas. I was waiting for Tyler to show up but he didn't barge in like usual. I liked how we do experiments together. I've been trying to come up with new ideas to tell him but I was losing my focus. Where could he be? I went outside my lab and went to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

I didn't continue my research on him as I find it useless. Even if I gained much information, it doesn't really make sense. We had been hanging out lately and I didn't see it as something to be annoying. It's nice to have someone around. Finn and Jake have stopped coming by lately. Usually they'd hang here if they have nothing else to do. Also Finn is a little off lately. I once caught him staring at Tyler and he seemed sad. I wonder why?

I blinked back to my conscience as I noticed that the atmosphere is starting to grow darker. It's sun down. I sighed and went back inside. I guess Tyler is a little busy. I could understand. I went to my chambers and looked at myself at the mirror.

"Good evening Princess" I jumped at the sudden greeting. I looked at my back to see Tyler by the window. I felt relieved and happy to see him. I smiled at him. He was approaching my way.

"Did you miss me?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He laughed at my reaction.

"Fair enough, want to go take a walk with me?" He said and held his hand. I took it as we went by the window again. I don't know why whenever he asks me to go I always join him. We walked a while and we ended up at the same cliff again. We sat down to look at the same stars every night.

"Bonnie, I wanted to tell you something…" I looked at him and he was looking at me. I couldn't seem to pry my eyes away from his.

"It's just that, I have this feeling that I can't seem to put words on. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I want to be with you as long as possible. Every time I see you, it always makes my day. Every time you smile or laugh it's like it's the most beautiful thing and every time I look at you, it's like I wanted to protect someone as precious as you. When you're looking at me right now, it's like I'm seeing stars." I could feel my cheeks turning red. I-I didn't know what to say.

"That's when I realized, I fell in love with you Bonnie." He cupped my cheek.

"I Love You Bonnie, I don't want to lose you." He said his faces drew closer. I couldn't find the right words to say to him. I closed my eyes as he kissed me under the stars. I felt fear. I didn't know why. After the kiss we shared, we both looked at each other's eyes. He held both of my hands and kissed it.

"Will you be my mine?" I didn't want to stay silent for long. I wanted to tell him how I feel as well.

"I…don't know the feeling of love, the love that two people will only share. I do research about it because…I wanted to know if what it feels like. I didn't know that love could be like this." Tyler smiled and wiped my cheek. I didn't know that I was already crying.

"Then let me show you, how wonderful it feels, how love feels. Be my mine Bonnie and I will be yours too." He said and I just nodded. That night, I finally learned love. I didn't know it will be amazing. Well done Tyler, you won.

**End of Chapter 5 **

_A/N: Here is another chapter for you all! 3 Thank you for reading this story, if you liked just follow/fav and leave a review down below. I'd really appreciate it :3_


End file.
